Kisses
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Takeda has insecurities and Ukai makes them go away. Written because there is not enough anything where Takeda is the sad one.


Ukai sighed softly as he locked the gym doors for the day. Practice had been the usual, lots of yelling and passive aggressive comments thrown between the team members. Of course, the blond hadn't exactly been paying that much attention to what his team was doing. They had a tendency to progress well enough when left to their own devices, anyway. No, Takeda was a bit more interesting than the crazy that was the Karasuno volleyball team.

Usually, the bespectacled manager was happy and encouraging to both the team and Ukai. That day, however, he had been quiet and withdrawn, his smiles blatantly forced. It was a bit concerning to see his personality do a complete 180 in less than twenty four hours. Who was he kidding; it was a lot concerning. It wasn't like Takeda to be all sad like that.

Ukai turned around and was surprised to see the same person that had just been running through his head standing there. He hadn't even noticed Takeda walking up, he had been so absorbed in his thoughts. Of course, the surprise quickly faded back to concern that sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. Takeda had his head bent so his bangs covered his eyes, but Ukai could still see him worrying at his bottom lip. His arms were wrapped around himself and his knuckles were white as he gripped his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ukai couldn't force his voice to be loud and obnoxious as it supposedly always was; he had a soft spot for the younger teacher and couldn't bear to be anything but gentle in that situation.

Takeda didn't say anything in response but took a hesitant step toward the older man. It took Ukai a second to figured out what he wanted, but quickly complied when he got it through his thick skull. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, who rested his forehead against Ukai's shoulder. Ukai ran his hands in soothing circles over Takeda's back, wondering what the hell was going on in the other's head. It was scary to see him that vulnerable.

"Hey, seriously, are you alright? You've been upset all day?"

Takeda sighed shakily against the crook of Ukai's neck. "I… I'm thinking about retiring. Leaving the team just in your hands."

Ukai's eyes widened and he backed up a bit, his hands resting on Takeda's shoulders. He still wouldn't meet Ukai's gaze.

"What do you mean? You're the best thing that's happened to this team in years. How could you retire?"

He shook his head morosely. "No, the best thing that's happened to this team is Kageyama and Hinata's teamwork, or your coaching, or the third year's leadership, or Asahi and Nishinoya returning to the team. I've done almost nothing for them; it's all been other people."

Ukai sighed and tilted Takeda's head up, forcing their gazes to meet. "Now, listen, Takeda. Who is it that got me to start coaching them in the first place? Who is it that arranged every single match that we've played? Who is it that sits through practice every single day, taking notes on every movement? Who is it that started managing this team despite not knowing a thing about volleyball so that they could redeem Karasuno's name?"

Takeda's gaze flicked back down to the pavement briefly before moving back to Ukai's face.

"…Me," he said reluctantly and Ukai nodded.

"Exactly. There's more, too, if you want me to keep going. You have done _tons_ of stuff for the team, so don't you dare say you're useless to us. And stop with the retiring stuff. You don't need to and it would be completely counterproductive."

Takeda's eyes were wide and he blushed softly, a soft smile curling his lips. "Thank you. You're really nice when you want to be, you know. You should be like this more. I'm sure the team would listen more."

Ukai scoffed, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. "Right. Those punks don't listen to anyone."

Takeda chuckled softly and shrugged. "They might if you were a bit gentler with them. They listen to Suga just fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Suga-mama can get _anyone_ to listen to him."

Takeda laughed, then sobered. He leaned up and pressed his lips hesitantly to Ukai's cheek, making them both flush bright red.

"U-um, thanks again, Ukai-san," he turned to leave but Ukai grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wait, Ittetsu," the use of his first name had Takeda blushing even darker, the coloring spreading to his ears.

"Y-yes?"

Takeda turned back to the other only to be met with Ukai's lips on his own. They were both beet red and shocked, but they relaxed a bit when Takeda allowed it instead of pulling away.

When they did separate, Takeda's eyes were wide behind his glasses. Ukai's hand fell down and lightly grasped at Takeda's.

"Th-thank you, Ukai-san," Takeda whispered and the blond shook his head softly.

"Keishin," he corrected.

Takeda chuckled softly. "Keishin,"


End file.
